


Come back to me,you hear ?

by LarrySPH222



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Baby Louis, Bottom Louis, Cock Cages, Cock Rings, Cock Slut Louis, Daddy Harry, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dom Harry, Dom Zayn, Dom/sub, M/M, Military Kink, Needy Louis, Punishment, Sassy Louis, Sexy nurse louis, Slut Louis, Spanking, Sub Liam, Sub Louis, Teasing, Top Harry, dominent harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7066837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarrySPH222/pseuds/LarrySPH222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" I'll be back soon love don't cry ! Please ! " said Harry with his husband crying in his arms , it's break his heart to see his fragile little husband like that , "but I love you I can't  be separated from you ,I need you Harry " said Louis with a small voice looking at him with a small blue eyes filled with tears and his Runny red nose ,he even grabs his military uniform before he hear Harry saying , "I love you to my baby "that makes louis cry more , which adds even more to the spasms that shook his small body exhaust , all that don't help Harry to keep control on himself,no, that's definitely break his heart to see him like that.</p><p> </p><p>Or Harry is a 39 yeas old Marshal and Louis is his little fragile husband and male nurse ,who need his Harry beside him all the time ! Unfortunately they have to be separate for a while because of his military commitment , but Louis find a solution,solution with a sexy uniform and a possessive Harry who don't appreciate to share Louis !</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [No one](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=No+one).



> Hi ! It's my first fiction in English ,so I think I will do a lot of faults so if you notice them, let me know in comments ! 
> 
> So Enjoy this shit ! ^_^

" I'll be back soon love don't cry ! Please ! " said Harry with his husband crying in his arms , it's break his heart to see his fragile little husband like that , "but I love you I can't  be separated from you ,I need you Harry " said Louis with a small voice looking at him with a small blue eyes filled with tears and his Runny red nose ,he even grabs his military uniform before he hear Harry saying , "I love you to my baby "that makes louis cry more , which adds even more to the spasms that shook his small body exhaust , all that don't help Harry to keep control on himself,no, that's definitely break his heart to see him like that.

 

Or Harry is a 39 yeas old Marshal and Louis is his little fragile husband and male nurse ,who need his Harry beside him all the time ! Unfortunately they have to be separate for a while because of his military commitment , but Louis find a solution,solution with a sexy uniform and a possessive Harry who don't appreciate to share Louis !  
it ends with a louis, legs apart, and his husband, who warns him not even to shout less loudly !  
His solution to be the new nurse at the military base ! And in case you don't know ,when Louis Tomlinson want something he will do it no matter what happen ! And now he just want his husband and his cock too !

 

Comment if you like it ! and if you want more !  
Thanx !


	2. I'm coming daddy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry & Louis, both of them miss each other, they are devastate from the distance between them louis is crying in his pink blanket and harry try to forget how much his surfing from this situation. 
> 
> But our little Kitten has suddenly an  
> idea, with suitcase full of pretty little panties...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the 1st chapter! It takes me a lot to write it, but it's here now 
> 
> So enjoy this shit! Xx

*** **Harry’s and Louis's home** ***

Louis is sitting  in his living room ,he's  wrapped in his pink blanket , the one she smelled harry and helped him when he's sad after being a bad boy for harry, or when he miss harry so much.

His eyes still red and swell , the tears still on his little cheeks ,thinking about his husband, who is now far away from him , he thinks about his smell who is still at their home, in the sheets , in his own clothes , and skin, he 'll have to learn again how to live without him,  _again_ , it's actually hard for him to be able to live alone and to be responsible and mature enough,  he's so depending on his husband,in all the way.

Who's gonna take care of him?who's gonna make him his bottle of milk with honey every morning? who's gonna cuddle him to warm his heart?who's gonna see him wearing pretty little panties all day ? And a lot of other things who makes him cry right now!

Suddenly a light appear in his eyes and it's usually a sign that he just had a brilliant idea...

He's not the kind of person who thinks a lot every time every where because he prefers to let harry  control everything , "my life is more  peaceful like that " he told his mom  once. 

 

Who are we to say otherwise ?

He suddenly stand up with a big determination in his eyes,he quickly  goes to his room , brought out the clothes who harry love the most, and put them all in  his suitcase after to quickly send an email to the administration of military base in his pink iPhone .

When his phone finally ring after 5 minutes of long waiting, a smile finally appears on his face. 

*** **military base** ***

It's the first day of Harry’s service and he's actually tired, he's sitting  in his bed , thinking about, all what he  wants is to lie on his bed and to cuddle Louis , to whispers  him pretty and sweet things and then to sleep a peacefully sleep. 

Unfortunately, his little Kitten is far away from him , probably scared and crying in the dark of their room, obviously the worst part in his job is to be far away from his sweetheart

He's thinking about him all day long, he really miss him, he miss his beautiful smile who makes him happy every time he see him, he miss his soft skin and the way his little hands  takes  his shirt all the time to don't  lose him in their home. He already miss when his Kitten is watching a film, with his thumb in his mouth, suckling it without noticing that harry is watching him instead of the film. 

He suddenly remember that He's the sweetest thing he ever saw and he's his husband and all yours.A smile finally appears on his face. 

Before he close his eyes and sleep without knowing what happened outside...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it! And thank you so much for your comment the last time! It's really nice! Xx  
> Let me a comment if you want more and a kudos if you like it! 
> 
> /!\ it's the first time i write something in english so if you see any faults let me a note!  
> And thank you


	3. panties everywhere!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the 2nd  day of his service at the military base , harry starts to find pretty little panties , everywhere.
> 
>  
> 
> And he's the only one to see them ! 
> 
> I think we are all sur who is behind this!  

***Marshall's office***

" you shoulf tell everyone !...and be prepared to any attack , understood lieutenant Malik ? "

"Yes! My Marshall! "

"Good! Now you can go ! " 

when he hear the door slammed , Harry finally sat down after letting  go a long sigh , trying to calm down. 

He didn't sleep well last night, he can't sleep without his baby in his arms ,and his ass in front of him, that warms his cock ,it's actually logic for both of them!  

He knows that a long day is waiting for him, he has a lot of things to do , to prepare to supervised ,and the folders on his desk prove it.

When he opened his file, his eyes remain wide open, his face is staying freeze , and his expresion full of surprise.

"Is that a fucking joke? "

His mouth still wide open , he lifted the little thing.

In his  hands,a pretty little pink lace panties,with a pink ribbon throughout the size,a light scent wafting around the panties, a fragrance that he already has felt somewhere but that he's not able to remember.

He begins suddenly to imagine his cutie baby in this sexy panties , dancing for him,moving slowly his damn ass, kneeling at his feet to unzip his pants to grab his cock and to suck it like he always do with Harry’s thumb to sleep,in other words, hardly, like his life depending on it, until he comes and he can finnaly drink and swallow his daddy's milk like he...

Suddenly his phone ring, what makes him jump to fall in the floor,so he can finally discovere  another lace panties but a blue one, with the same smell,he definitely has felt somewhere. 

...but where ?

He remembere that his phone is still ringing, so he grabs it to responds to the call.

Through It's really curious !

.........

****The weapons Room****

harry was walking  through the hall of the weapons Rom  to check the latest cargaisonts , of weapons ,when he arrived at the last aisle  , he opened the last chest , instead of finding an AK47 he found it  full of sexy small  lace panties of all colors and shapes some with a back-hole, and some with opening in front of. 

Harry is really confused this time, how this panties can be here, in a military base, in the weapons room, what is  happening  here? This gonna drive him crasy. 

He was thinking about it all day, and not in the good way. 

All his mind was turning to his little Kitten ,who's gonna be sexy as fuck in this pretty lace panties, he really tried to focus in his job, to do it right..

To.not.focus.in.Lou !

 He made his way out of the weapons room, trying to forget what is happening to him, since the morning.

Harry has a meeting in 2 min, with the minister of the congress, so he has to be in the conference  room now, because he has to prepare the folder their gonna talk about. 

He was sitting in his chaire , trying to keep his inspiration calm because he has to focus on the meeting.

when he opened his folder to read some details of the last moths he's not that surprised to discover another panties but this time with a small pink paper with these words :

"catch me if you can !"

                       Xx

harry was really surprised ,it can't be what he think it is ! 

But if it's really him ? but if it not him ? He told himself .

No harry louis is far away from him ,so far away from him , at his work at this time of the day , he can't drop every thing and to came here , I'm sure he...

Harry was interrupted in he's reflaxing when the door opened and the minister Horan and his assistant came in , following by the lieutenant Malik ready for another meeting of hours and hours .

"styles ! It's a pleasure to work with you again !" 

"So I am !"harry replied."please take a sit Niall "

"Well the diplomatic relation between Sweden and us is Mote than good and it's all about you , we think that we should organize a sommit , for the bene...."the minister begin to explain.

****the nursery service****

 "Your're genius Lou , omg !"told him liam who was almost jumping out of joy for two reasons .

the first one , is that he's best freind is here with him, and the second one is because of the plan louis told him about.

"comme on , liam it's not that good ,I just want to make daddy horny before he can finally see me, it's gonna be so good can you imagine ! Oh! No don't ! daddy is mine !But I'm happy just by knowing that we are at the same place , yesterday was the worst day of my life !"

"oh ! Honey !"

"Can you imagine yourself somewhere without zayn ?"

"No, I can't ,I'm happy that you made this dicisions "

"yeah ! And thank you for helping me with the administration and to persuade them to take me as a nurse! Thank you zaynie!" Told him louis before he hug him for the 4675421 time today.

"I put the panties right were you told me to bu what it the second step ?" 

" you're gonna see Lima , you're gonna see " 

If Louis was sure of something is that he will drive Harry crazy, so crazy. 

 

****Marshall's Bethroom****

Harry was exhausted , all his mind was thinking about was the courious thing that was happening to him, he was suspicious about it , because who want's him in that way, here , he's sure that it's lou, and especially when he remembered the parfum in the panties so it's pretty obvious that it's his baby and he need a correction for playing with him like that ,he fall sleep thinking about how he will punish his baby , after making him beg for him .

but if it's him , where is he ? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a year! I'm sorry but i didn't have time to constantly write the but here it is!! A new chapter !!  
> Also thank you for yout comments it's soo nice of you!  
> And i just want to tell you that if you notice some faults let me know in the comments so i can make it better !  
> I try to correct it by myself but i can't be sure that it's actually good so if someone want to do it for me, I'm more than happy for it!  
> And don't forget to let me a comment to let me know how do you find the fiction !  
> Xx


End file.
